


untitled

by georgiehensley



Series: the ones where i ship all the jersey boys alum together [2]
Category: Jersey Boys RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Some Humor, Supportive Erich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6814618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Otherwise known as the one where Erich goes to New York to see Michael perform on stage in <i>Jersey Boys</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of starting to write RPF for this fandom, so that's what I did. (And of course I threw a little bit of roleplaying in there because as much as I try, I can't not picture these two as their characters, so.)

“You were really good out there,” Erich says, cheeks turning pink with an embarrassed blush as he thinks back to the show. “Almost better than you were on the set of the movie.” Michael chuckles.

“It might have something to do with the fact that there’s an audience,” He says. “’Cause, you know, now I have thousands of people to impress each night.”

“Well, you definitely impressed me.” Erich says with a smile. Michael smiles as well.

“Oh did I, Gaudio?” He says, now smirking, slipping into that familiar Jersey accent with ease. “Wanna show me how much I impressed you?” Erich laughs, shaking his head.

“You know I’d love to, Nicky,” He says. “But wait till we get back to the hotel, at least.” Michael laughs.


End file.
